The Girl All The Guys Want
by 0mE1516
Summary: Your name is Kelie and you just moved to the leaf village because Orochimaru took over your body and made you kill your whole village throught your eyes and your the last of your village. Then your started to make new friends one the first day you came.


The Girl All The Guys Want: Chapter 1

Ok so this will follow the Naruto story line (and I might make something up along the way) ok so your name will be Kelie Lee (no she is not related to rock lee thank you very much) she has blonde hair and hazel eyes she is a tiny bit shorter than Sasuke she is highly intelligent (smarter than Shikamaru) she has mastered her kekegeni (you will see what it is later in the story) she is anbu black ops captain level but she holds back so that she is only at genin because she wishing to hide her other side... the elemental princess she is the princess on the village hidden by all elements she is also known as the scarlet enchantress for when Orochimaru took over her body and made her kill her own clan. She is very sweet kind caring person when you get to now her. She is brave strong and a great friend. She is a bit shy when she first meets new people but gets comfortable quick. She can be sassy at times and she likes parting with friends. That is it so on with the story... NEXT TIME! Stay tuned and yes this one whole chapter

**Kelie's pov****btw she is 13 like the others ****you were running as fast as you could. **

**"Run as far and as much as you want but you will never escape me ..." his voice rang in your head. You ran as fast as you could trip but getting back up over and over again. You have been running now for 3 days straight not daring to stop and you were about to collapse. You were trying to make it to the hidden leaf village before he caught up with you and capture and held you captive to work for...him. You despised his name you can't eve****n dare say it.**

**The**** gates were now in view, almost there you thought. ****Then**** you collapsed in what looked like a training field. You started to silently cried because now you are ****vulnerable (****sp.). ****Then**** you heard**** voices you never heard before.**

**"KAKASHI SENSIE ****COME**** HERE QUICK!!!" rang a loud annoying voice. "I'm coming" ****came**** an older sounding voice. **

**Oh**** my Sasuke pick her up, we have to get her to the hospital quick" **

**right****" came a soothing voice but with a hint of ice on it. **

**You felt yourself being picked up and then you were flying through the air toward the village in a pairs of warms, strong arms. ****at**** least I am safe...for now you thought then it went black...**

**Kakashi Pov****as we were ****hurrying**** to the hospital ****I****couldn't**** think but is this the girl that ****necklace**** she is wearing ****symbolizes**** that clan. ****She****couldn't**** be they all died, could she...****Sasuke Pov.****You were following ****Kak****a****shi**** toward the ****hospital. ****man this girl looks real bad. ****She**** has blood on her cloths and she looks wiped out. ****How**** long has she been there and where was she before. ****She**** is very...WHAT AM I**** THINKING!! AGH!****2 Days later **

**Kelie pov.****You**** woke up to see white all around you. You quick made sure that the ****necklace**** was still on your neck. ****It**** was there as**** always it had been before.**

**fwoo**** that was close ****I**** wonder who brought me here...****waits ****for ****some guy****s**** named ****Kakashi**** and ****Sasuke... I**** don't know them, oh well ****I**** should be ****grateful**** though. then out of no where a blonde boy in orange sprang into the room and yelled **

**"SHES AWAKE! ****KAKASHI SENSIE SHES AWAKE!"**** You flew out of the bed and over to him and clamped a hand over his mouth and said sweetly **

**"please no need to yell ****I**** just awoke and ****I****don't**** need to lose my hearing" you ****whispered**** into his ear and in a flash you were back**** in the bed when a nurse and a J****ouni and his other students came in. The boy was frozen from your actions. **

**The ****nurse walks**** up to you and asked ****"how**** are you ****sweetie****" "fine thank you" you said back with a small smile. A ****hideous**** looking girl with pink hair stomped over to the blonde boy and said **

**"NARUTO YOU COULD OF WOKEN THE WHOLE HOSPITAL UP FROM THAT SCREAMING!" she was about to send him fling into the wall when you sprung out of bed and grabbed her hand. ****No**** one saw you do it and they were all shocked when they heard your voice soothingly talking to sakura **

**Please**** no violence. ****He****didn't****mean**** any harm. ****Let**** it go" the pinky hand turned to jelly and fell to her side **

**Thank**** you" you returned to the nurse. **

**May****I**** have my things to go ****I**** believe ****I**** need to see the ****Hok****age**

**Sure****" she said looking at you stun****ne****d. **

**Then out of no where ****Blondie**** ran up to you and said "HI ****I**** am ****Naruto**** Uzu****maki the next ****Hokage**

**"Well**** hello ****Naruto**** would you be ****so ever kind to show me to the H****okage's office?" **

**We**** all will" ****said**** a silver haired man "my names ****Kakashi**** H****atake please to meet you..."**

**Kelie**** L****ee" **

**Right**** lets go" **

**K**

**You grabbed your stuff and silently followed ****Kakashi**** and his team outside and towards the hospital.**

**"hey ****Kelie**** where are you from, are you a ninja, what rank, what village are you from, where is you family, why where you out there in the middle of no where, why were you hurt so bad, you want get ramen later!!!" **

**It**** will all be answered in time ****I**** promise and sure ****I**** will get ramen with you!" you said with a smile. ****You**** looked around and saw sakura flirting with ****Sasuke****You**** let out a small giggle out and she looked at you**

**What**** are you looking at" sakura said **

**Nothing**** oh nothing" you said looking away with a smile.**

**Ok**** were here ****I**** will be back in a min to get you to see the ****Hokage****" the ****Kakashi**** left. **

**Out**** of no where a girl in purple ****attacked****Sasuke**

**Oh****Sasuke****I****didn't**** know you were ****Sasuke****-kun!!!"**

**Ino****you ****pig****get**** off of my ****Sasuke**

**He**** would never go out with you in a million years forehead" while they continued to fight**** 2 boys walked up to ****Naruto**** and say **

**Hey****Naruto****what's**** up and ****who's**** the girl"**

**Hi****I**** am ****Kelie**** L****ee"**

**Ya**** and she just came here and now she is going to see the ****Hokage**** on staying here." **

**Nice**** to meet you****" said a lazy looking boy.****Names****Shikamaru**** and this is ****Choji****" he said pointing to a chubby boy next to him. **

**Hey****" you said **

**and****that's**** ino who is fighting with sakura" ****Shikamaru**** said **

**I****don't**** see why they think he is special...he seems like some ordinary guy to me" all the boys then said**

**"WHAT! ****You****don't**** like ****Sasuke**

**Well**** it not that ****I****don't**** like him ****I**** mean the guy seems ok but not obsessively liking him if ****that's**** what you mean.." **

**OMG SHE IS THE FIRST GIRL THAT DOESNT LIKE SASUKE!!!!" screamed ****Shikamaru**

**So**** what are you ****doing**** here in the leaf village?" **

**Oh**** well my clan was just killed and ****I**** have distant relatives here that ****I**** am hoping to live with"**

**Cool**** but who do you know here"**

**Well**** my ****uncle**

**"KELIE the ****Hokage**** will see you now!" yelled Kaka****shi**

**"****Oh**** well ****I**** will see you guys around oh and ****Naruto****I**** guess ****I**** will meet you later at the ramen stand. ****Is**** 7 ok?" **

**Ya****sure****sound**** good to me" **

**Ok**** Bye!" then you walked into the ****Hokage's**** office shutting the door behind ****you.**

**Naruto's pov.**

**I**** watched ****Kelie**** go into the ****Hokage's**** office and once the door was shut ****Sasuke****joined**** us and ****Shikamaru**** blurted out**

**My**** god ****Naruto**** how did you get her to go out with you ****only knowing**** her for a few hours?"**

**Wait**** she is going out with ****Naruto****?" asked ****Sasuke**** a bit to eager**

**"YEAH!****I**** got a date with the most beautiful girl ever!!!" **

**She**** is even more pathetic than ****I**** though" ****said ****Sasuke****Right**** now ****I**** wanted to kill**** him so bad because he was dis****s****ing the ****prettiest**** girl you ever said **

**You**** have to admit that she is really pretty for some troublesome wo****man."**

**Hands**** off ****Shika****maru she is mine!" you screamed**

**Sasuke Pov.**

**Did ****Naruto**** just claim that girl? ****Who**** says that she will like him more than someone else she meets. ****psh**** what do ****I**** care she is just some beautiful god...WHY DO I KEEP THINKING THEESE THINGS!!!!!!!!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' **

**Sasuke ****what's**** wrong with you. ****You**** are all red in the face?"**

**Ya ****Sasuke, ****Shikamaru's**** right, you are...wait I know why SASUKE LIKES KELIE!!!!" **

**No ****I ****don't**** you loser" **

**Yep, ****sure ****you're**** just trying to ****deny**** it. ****You ****can't**** just admit it because ****you're**** ...CHICKEN!!!!" **

**No**** she is just some worthless girl. ****She ****probably**** just got ****attacked**** by a squirrel and got those wounds" **

**What ****Did**** YOU SAY!!!****?"**

**That**** she is totally weak." Naruto continued to keep yelling at me while ****I**** thought 'why does she look so ****familiar****... her ****voice****, face, and ****attitude**** reminds me of... she ****cant**** be alive her clan was killed a while back.' **

**Kelie Pov.**

**You**** were in the ****Hokage's**** office when an elderly man said **

**Please**** sit down. I am the ****Hokage**** and you are?" **

**Kelie**** lee Hokage-sama"**

**Please****Hokage**** is fine. ****Now**** why are you here and who attacked you?" **

**"well an evil man named ****Orochimaru****attacked**** me and took over my body for awhile and made me ****destroy**** my whole clan...then ****I**** got out of is tight clutches and ran ...ran as fast as ****I**** could hoping he ****wouldn't**** catch up to me and ****I**** would make it to the leaf village and find my distant uncle and stay with him." **

**I**** see. ****I**** am terribly sorry and ****I**** wish you the best of luck trying to find your uncle. ****You**** may stay but there are no apartments right now that are open, do you mind sharing with another child your age." **

**No****, not at all sir anything is good for me." **

**Ok****I**** will think about who you will stay with but ****I**** need to know are you a ninja and what rank." **

**Yes****I**** am a ninja and ****I**** am...****I**** rather not say my rank." **

**Ok**** then ****I**** will have**** someone test your rank for me. ****I**** think you will be staying with****..."**

**CLASH! ****The**** door flew open revealing a man with a really messed up style and hair cut and his team which consisted on 2 boys and 1 girl. "**

**Hokage we need ****our ****missions to start them now!" he said flashing his pearly whites.**

**"G****uy**** will you give me a moment****I**** am with the new ninja here." he said ****meaning**** you.**

**Oh**** sorry so rude of myself well while we are here I am Guy and ****I**** am ****better**** than ****Kakashi. ****Introduce**** yourselves my students!" **

**"Hi ****I**** am Rock L****ee!! ****Please**** be my girl****friend ****I****will protect you with my life!"**

**bang**

**"O****w. ****Ten-T****en**** that hurt" **

**Well**** you de****served it, by the way my name's Ten-****Ten. ****Nice**** to meet you." **

**And ****I**** am ****Neji**** H****yuga" **

**"Ah ****Neji**** just the ninja ****I**** wanted to see****. D****o you have any ****space**** in your place that you would mind lending ****Kelie**** to stay in for a bit till we get her her own place?" said the ****Hokage**

**Yes ****Hokage**** we do and ****I****don't**** mind" **

**Very**** well then, ****Kelie**** you will stay with the H****yuga's." **

**Thank**** you lord ****Hokage**

**Oh**** guy do you mind testing this girl****'****s abilities for me. ****That**** will be your mission for the day." **

**"YES SIR LORD HOKAGE! ****Team**** head out!" **

**So you followed Guy and his team outside towards the training grounds. When you got there guy turned around and gave**** you that cheesy grin and said**

**Alright ****Kelie**** choose your opponent, anyone you would like ****Neji, ****Ten-T****en****, or L****ee." he said lees name proudly.**

**Think**** think think****Who**** should ****I**** choose ****T****en****-****ten looks the weakest out of them and looks like she likes weapons, then there is lee who l****ooks like he is really into tai****jutsu, then there is ****Neji****...he looks like the strongest and he has a kekegeni so ****I**** choose... ' **

**Neji****" you say ****confidently**

**Are**** you sure about that, ****Neji**** was the top graduate of his class last year" said ten****-ten cautiou****sly**** (sp.) **

**Yes****I**** am. ****Besides****I**** love a challenge" you said with ****a smirk**** towards ****Neji. ****He**** just smirked back **

**Ok**** then get in ready" said guy. ****You**** and ****Neji**** stood opposite of ****each other****You**** saw ****Neji**** activate his bayakugan**** (sp.). **

**Start****!" shouted guy. Neji took out some ****kunai**** shot them at you fast. You did the matrix and ****dodged**** them all with ease. **

**This**** is going to be fun' you thought **

**Neji ran at you and start ****throw****ing his 'special' punches and kicks. You ****dodged**** them all without effort and kept going on with ****dodging**

**Neji's POV**

**Man**** this girl looks really good. ****She**** is ****dodging ****everything ****I**** throw at her. ****I**** CAN****'T**** EVEN TOUCH HER! ****What**** should ****I**** do! ****Think.! O****ut of no where she ****disappears**** and you ****can't ****sense**** her anywhere. ****Then**** you feel something around your ankle and ****suddenly**** you are pulled into the ground and only your head is left to show.**

**'HOW DID I GET HERE!' then ****Kelie ****pops**** out of the ground ****in front**** of you and puts a ****kunai**** to your neck. ****She**** leaned down and said in a whisper **

**I**** win" then she smiled. **

**She**** is good, very good. ****And**** beautiful.'**

**"TH****E WINNER IS KELIE!" guy shouted**

**Kelie's POV**

**Out**** of nowhere you were ****attacked**** by L****ee and were on the ground with him on top of you and him screaming **

**"YOU DID IT KELIE!!! YOU ARE SOME COOL!" he was hugging you around your neck now and you started not to be able to breath. ****Thank**** god ten-****ten came over and said **

**"LEE SHE ****CAN****'T**** BREATHE!" **

**"OMG I AM SO SORRY KELIE" he said getting up and pulling you up. **

**Its**** ok thank you guys" you then hugged lee to show it was ok that he tackled you and he became beat red. ****You**** let go and walked over to ****Neji**

**Need**** some help getting out" you said kindly. **

**Yes****" he said very ****quietly**

**Your**** eyes then changed color to brown and you lifted your hand and he flew out of the ground into the air. **

**"AHHHHH" screamed ****Neji**

**"oo****ps****I**** used to much power" you ran off into the forest over to were he was falling and caught him but he weighed a little to much for you to ****handle**** and you ****collapsed**** with him ****on top**** of you and by ****accident**** your lips met. Both of you were really shocked. **

**'omg what have ****I**** done. ****His**** lips are so soft and warm. ****it**** feels so ... no ****I**** cant ****I**** am not ready for this' but you ****didn't**** break it **

**Neji Pov**

**"AHHHHHHH" you****screamed flying thought the ****air. 'what**** the hell is with this girl and all of her ****strength****' you were about to hit the ground but you landed in ****someone's**** eyes then you fell on the ground and you lips locked with...KE****LIE!**

**Shit**** what have ****I**** done! ****Now**** she will hate me. ****But**** her lips are so perfect and it feels so right. ****Why****can't****I**** read her future like everyone ****else's?****This**** is really ****confusing;****I****better**** get up before she thinks ****I**** am enjoying this.' **

**You got up and pulled her up **

**'My god she is s****o light.' **

**"I am really sorry ****I**** did that ****I****didn't**** mean to do that ****I****" her hand was placed on you mouth. ****It**** smelt like a rose **

**Its**** ok ****I**** know it was an ****accident****don't**** worry about**** it****Friends****?" she asked taking back her and holding it out for you to shake. **

**Ya**** friends" you said taking it 'her hand is so petite and soft' **

**Good**** sorry" she said then she quick kissed your cheek and ran back to the group that was looking for us now.**

**Did**** she just...she did. ****It**** was so sweet. ****I**** think ****I**** am in'**

**Kelie POV**

**Come**** on ****Neji****, they'****re over here" you called back. ****He**** ran up beside you and you two found the others **

**Were**** good. ****Nobody**** was hurt" you reported **

**That's**** good, well you may all leave ****I**** must go see that ****Hokage**

**Hey****Neji**** you want to get something to eat" asked ten****-****ten **

**I**** have to go do something, another time" he ****replied**

**Hey**** ten ****I**** will go with you" said lee **

**Sure****You**** wanna come ****Kelie**

**I**** have to find ****Naruto****See**** you around!" you called back and went in search for ****Naruto**

**So after you left ten-****ten and lee**** you went to find ****Naruto**** but you reali****zed**** that you ****didn't**** know were he lived or where he would be! **

**"UGH!!" **

**You**** said as you kept searching the town for him but you still couldn't find him at all anywhere! **

**Where**** could that boy ****be?**

**You****weren't**** paying attention when you bumped into someone. ****You**** looked up and saw a boy with a small dog and a hooded jacket. **

**"OH MY ****I**** am sooooooo sorry ****I****wasn't**** paying attention" **

**Its**** ok it could'****ve**** happened to anyone by ****the way names kiba and you are?"**

**Oh**** my bad ****I****'****m ****Kelie**** and ****I**** am new here" you said with a small smile**

**Glad**** to have you here. ****So**** where are you headed"**

**I****'****m looking for ****Naruto**** but ****I**** can****'****t find him,**** do you know where he could be"**

**Sure****I**** will help you find him" **

**FF 5 MIN**

**You**** followed kiba and you were still searching until you heard that peppy happy voice o****f your new yellow haired friend**

**"HEY There you are ****Kelie****Are**** you ok?" **

**Ya**** she is F-I-N-E" said kiba ****exaggerating**** the fine part as in she looks good. **

**So...**

**So****Kelie**** do you like ramen" kiba was behind ****Naruto**** mouthing ****don't****Say****Yes**

**Ya**** why?"**

**Great**** then lets get ramen for dinner then ****I**** can walk you to where you are staying!" **

**Sure****, kiba you want to come too?" **

**No**** thanks ****I**** have to go home now" then he mouthed good luck! **

**"ok lets go" you and ****Naruto**** were walking along while ****Naruto**** was asking you questions about your old home and what it was like, then how you became a ninja, and other things. ****You**** si****mp****ly answer his questions only giving enough away to satisfy him and not give away your horrible past too. You finally reached the ramen bar and you went in and sat down. **

**Hello**** and what can ****I**** get you" said a friendly man.**

**I**** will have 6 bowls of miso ramen and what would you like ****Kelie**

**I**** will have 2 bowls of beef please" **

**Sure****coming**** right up" **

**Wow**** usually sakura will only eat less then**** 1 bowl. I like your appetite."**

**Thanks****I**** have always had a****little bit of a larger ****appetite****." then ****S****hi****kamaru****Choji****, and I****no walked in. **

**Hey**** guys****what's**** up?" asked ****Shika****maru**

**Nope**** not much how ****are you**** guys doing" you asked **

**Not**** much but we did do some really ****troublesome**** messes and I****no ****didn't**** even help."**

**"HEY! ****Sasuke**** was helping the people next door and ****I**** had to see him!" ino pleaded **

**Ya**** ya whatever that pretty boy is getting on my last nerve." just then the rest of team seven walked in. then ino again ****clomped**** S****asuke. **

**"INO**** PIG GET OFF OF MY!****SASUKE!"****Sasuke**** pries off ino and sits next to you.**

**I**** am nobody's property. ****And****I****don't**** like either of you." sakura and ino were ****grimacing**** and sulking while they both sat d****own at the other end of the bar ****( so the line up is ****Shik****amaru****Naruto****you,****Sasuke****Choji****ino, sakura.) **

**So**** how was training with ****guy's**** team ****today?****They**** are pretty creeping to ****me****." asked ****Naruto**

**They**** were nice. ****And****Neji**** is very strong. ****He**** is a****great fighter. ****He**** is really quiet though and ten****-****ten was really cool. ****She**** is great with weapons. ****And**** lee has a great personality and fun but he has ****an**** ...interesting style." **

**"OMG LEE IS SUCH A DORK!" screamed sakura. **

**Ok**

**So****... what did you guys have to do like any missions or something?" **

**No**** all they did was ****test**** my ****abilities**** b****y me facing****Neji**** and he was pretty good for a genin but ****I**** did beat him." it went quiet.**

**What**

**Neji**** was last years top graduate from the academy how did you beat him?" ask ****Sasuke**

**I**** just used a few of my ****Justus**** and ****I**** got him stuck in the ground and then ****I**** held a ****kunai**** in his neck." ****everyone's**** faces were like this ****except****Sasuke**

**Finally**** after a long pause someone spoke up. **

**What**** level are you ..." ask ****Naruto**

**idk****I**** was training ****a lot**** in my old village and they said ****I**** was quite the ****prodigy**** and...nevermind." **

**What**** is it****" ask ****Sasuke**

**Nothing**** just my past ...****It**** just keeps coming back to haunting me." you said in a very hushed whisper. **

**I've**** got to go" you said ****slamming**** down some money on the counter and running out. **

**"WAIT! ****Kelie**** come back!" cried ****Naruto**** running out after you and ****Sasuke**** slopped out quietly.**

**Man**** it sounds like she had a rough past but ****I**** wonder what it was..."said ****Shika****maru**

**Ya****I**** feel bad for her" ****Choji**** spoke up. **

**Well**** she ****deservers**** it for making MY ****Sasuke****-ku****n like her" said sakura and ino**

**Hey**** you know what ino****Shikamaru**** said ****irritated**

**Why****don't**** you STFU****a****lready**** about the stupid ****Uchiha**** alright then ****maybe**** we would actually like having live in this world!" sakura and ****ino****'s**** faces were in awe.**

**whoa****Shika****maru**** that was awesome!" cried ****Choji**

**I'm**** out ****I'm**** going to see h****ow Kelie is if I can find her" **

**YOUR**** POV **

**You**** ran into the forest and to your secret spot next to a beautiful open field with lots out wildflowers in bloom and a ****babbling**** brook. ****You**** sat down and put your feet in the brook. ****You**** sighed and looked at the moon.**

**Why**** ...what did ****I**** ever do wrong to deserve this in my life. ****Why**** did ****I**** have to be the chosen one...****I**** wonder if he would ****remember**** me if ****I**** told him all about me. ****He**** looks so much like the boy from my past but ****I****haven't**** seen him in 3 years so who knows...stupid world.' you thought as you heard his beautiful voice pop into your head.****Then**** you heard something behind you and you turned around to see ****Naruto**** standing there with a worried look on his face.**

**Are**** you ok ****Kelie****He**** asked quietly.**

**Ya****I**** am ok" **

**Is**** there something wrong?" **

**"well it just that every day my past keeps coming back to haunt me and hurt me more and more and ****I****don't**** want my past to repeat itself again" **

**What**** happened" asked ****Naruto**** 'should ****I**** tell him...****I**** do trust him with my life so ****I**** guess it would be ok...' **

**Well**** there is this evil man or woman or ****I****don't**** know but his name is ****Orochimaru**

**I**** know him"****said ****Naruto**** cutting you off.**

**Well****I**** was in my weak state and he took control of my body and..."****tears**** started to well up in your eyes.**

**And**** he made me killed my whole clan." you started to bawl and you grabbed ****Naruto**** should****er**** and wept **

**Please****don't**** hate me" **

**Why**** would ****I**** hate you ...it ****wasn't**** even your fault." **

**Yes**** it is ****I****shouldn't****of**** been out that night."**

**Why**

**Because**** every full moon in ****October****I**** become ****vulnerable**** and cant use my special kei****-****kei genie and ****I**** lose almost all my strength because of it because it just drains my body of all its powers and he took the chance and killed them all..." **

**Its**** ok shhh settle down it is alright ****I**** am here.****"****You**** stayed there and rested your head on his shoulder. **

**And****I****can't**** find him" **

**Who**** is him" asked a confused ****Naruto**

**The**** boy ****I**** have an ****en****raged****marriage**** to.****If****I****don't**** fin****d**** him and marry him before the first f****ull moon of this upcoming Octob****er**** he and ****I**** will both di****e."**

**Wait**** what! ****What**** are you saying" ****Naruto**** said pulling you around him so he could see your face.**

**Well**** we ****sort of**** have a bond that cannot be broken and we are tied together and if we are apart to long it breaks us apart and we cannot live by ourselves. ****It**** is some weird ****spiritual**** thing that happens to only 1 girl and 1 boy every 1000 years." **

**Wow****, do you remember him at all or know where he is?" **

**Well**** he used to live in this village and ****I**** think he is still here but he ****hasn't**** talked to me in**** 6 years and we both ****can't**** go much longer without the other.****We**** used to talk though ****these****necklaces**** using our thoughts to talk." you said showing him your necklace. **

**I**** have the moon necklace and he has the sun. ****And**** we are supposed to be opposites like day and night." **

**Wow**** do you ****remember**** his name what he looked like anything?" **

**No****. we were never to know of each****others names but to call each****other afternoon and midnight. ****I**** was midnight while he was afternoon." **

**Wow**** you have a really confusing life" you laughed a little and you guys stayed there. ****You**** sitting**** in his lap and he holding you to ****comfort**** you for another hour. **

**SASUKES POV **

**You**** were following ****Naruto's ****chakra**** and found him talking to ****Kelie. ****Kelie**** was having trouble talking.**

**She**** must be talking about her past' you ****couldn't**** hear them but ****Kelie**** started crying and it was ripping you apart inside. **

**I**** want her to be with me there not ****Naruto ****I ****don't**** know her but it seems like ****I**** have known her for a life time.' she started bawling and she clung to ****Naruto's**** shoulder and then ****Naruto**** pulled her around and had her sitting in his lap.**

**If**** he tries anything he is going to die!' then ****Kelie**** was settling down and she stayed with ****Naruto**

**Grr**** if they ****don't****separate**** in the next min****ute,****I'm**** going to have to break them up.'**

**Kelie****'****s Pov**

**You**** felt so safe ****ther****e ****in ****Naruto's**** arms.**

**I**** li****ke him****a lot,**** he is so kind and funny and cute...if only he were the boy of my past****.' ****you looked up at him and found him looking down at you. ****You**** both ****started to blush. ****Then**** slowly without really knowing you 2 came closer and closer to one another until your lips met. ****His**** were so soft and sweet. **

**Ah**** it feels like heaven here in his ****arms.' you**** broke apart ****and**** said **

**Sorry**

**No**** it was my fault. ...****Kelie****I**** really like you and all so ****I**** was wondering would you be my girlfriend?"**

**SASUKES POV**

**You**** were FUMING mad.**

**How**** dare ****he****I**** am going to ugh!!! ****Why**** do ****I**** felt like ****I**** am being ****torn**** apart ****inside?****What**** is happening?' **

**KELIES POV**

**I**** do like him but ****I**** am destined**** no matter what**** to be with him ...whoever he is and if he found out it would kill him ins****ide and take me down with him.'**

**Naruto****I**** would love to but...****I**** have to no matter what and need to marry him ...whoever he is for us to both stay alive and if he ever found out he would die inside taking me with him to the next world...****I**** am really sorry." **

**"its ok ****I**** know what you have to do is a destiny that cant be broken as long as ****I**** know that you like me ****I**** am ok." **

**Thank**** you ****Naruto**** you are ****truly**** a great guy and ****i**** know that you will find someone some day****that is just as good for you ****and that is meant for you too."**

**Thanks****Kelie**** we should get going." **

**I**** think ****I**** am going to stay here for awhile and think." **

**Ok**** see you tomorrow." he said and you nodded and smiled. ****Then**** he turned and left.**

**You were sitting up against a tree and thinking for awhile.**

**'huh...what am ****I**** going to do...****I**** feel so lost and alone in this world but when ****I**** am around ****Naruto**** he makes me feels so happy and like ****I**** belong here and should stay here forever...in his protecting arms. ****He**** makes it feels so right but ...then ****I**** also have to find my other half before we both die. ****I****can't**** let that ****happen. ****I**** have to keep on task and keep my motive of coming here on track. ****I**** can not get side ****tracked**** by some boy. ****Who**** knows what happened to him. ****I**** hope he is ok...****I**** miss him so much. ****Why**** me' **

**Why**** me!" you screamed ****aggravated**** at no one in particular. ****Sasuke****, still spying on you from his oh so lovely bush was surprised by your ****action**** and wanted to know if you were ok. ****He**** crept out behind you and walked up to you. ****You**** felt a presence behind you. ****You**** looked back to see ****Sasuke**** standing there.**

**Well**** you are out late ****aren't**** you" he said.**

**I**** was just thinking about stuff" you replied sadly. **

**What**** kind of stuff" he asked sitting down beside you.**

**Why**** should you ****care?****I**** am just another girl to you" you said ****icily**

**SASUKE'****S POV**

**Whoa**** where did that come ****from?****It**** sounded so harsh.' **

**I****don't**** know ****maybe**** it would feel ****better**** if you vented it out." **

**No****I**** can****'****t tell you. ****I****don't**** want my problems in life to be a burden to you."**

**I****don't**** mind. ****If****I**** tell you something about you ****I**** will tell you something ****about**** me." there was a short pause. **

**I**** would like to get to know him ****better****There**** is something about him that seems so ****familiar****.' you thought as he waited patiently for a ****response**

**Ok****" you said ****hesitantly**

**Ok**** then ****I**** will start with something simple. ****My**** birthday is July 23."****He**** said**

**My**** birthday is ****October**** 14" **

**That's**** in a few days ****I**** hope you know." **

**I**** do, but ****I****didn't**** want anyone to know." **

**Ok****I**** am a leaf village genie and have lived here for my whole life." **

**I**** am..." you ****didn't**** know what to ****say.**

**If**** you ****don't**** want to say anything about your old village you ****don't**** have to. ****Just**** tell me what the ****Hokage**** said from this village." he said with a small smile. **

**Ok**** the ****Hokage**** had this weird guy named guy and his team test my abilities.****But**** he ****hasn't**** gotten back to me on what team ****I**** will be with." **

**Ok****, my favorite color is blue." **

**Well****I**** have more than 1 favorite color. ****So****I**** l****ike mostly red blue and green."**

**Hn****, ok um my favorite way to fight is all out and ****I**** like just using the basic ****kunai**** and shurikan." **

**That**** is a pretty fun way to fight ****I**** must say b****ut you can****'****t just ****rely**** on ****broth****force you have to have a plan. ****I**** like to toy with my ****opponent's**** minds and out smart them and catch them off guard. ****And****I**** love to fight with my sword, but not to****o**** many ninjas still use swords. ****But****I**** did get a really good match against this one guy that was like an expert at it and his name was... ****Nevermind**

**Wait**** what was his name?" **

**Should****I**** tell him? ****Will**** he get mad? ****I**** know what happened but...ugh ****I****don't**** know**

**Just**** promise me that you ****won't**** get mad ok?" **

**Um****Ok**

**"It**** was ****Itachi****Uchiha****." you said in a tiny voi****ce. You saw him clench his fist**** and he grumble **

**Traitor**

**I'm**** sorry ****I****shouldn't**** of gone there." you said getting up to leave, but he grabbed your hand before you could get up. **

**No**** its ok stay." he said calmly. **

**He**** i****s my br****other and he massacred**** my**** whole clan when ****I**** was eight. ****He**** killed my ****parent's**** right in front of my very own eyes. ****He**** forced me to watch**** it over and over the whole massac****r****ed**** in my mind using his sharigan." **

**I'm**** sorry" **

**No****it's**** ok ****I**** will avenge my clan one day." **

**I**** hope you do" you said with a smile. **

**That**** smile melts all my pain away, like it was nothing. ****This**** girl is something else.' thought ****Sasuke**

**Since****I**** made you tell about your past it is only fair ****I**** tell you about mine." you took a deep breath and then sighed. **

**Only**** 3 days ago ****I**** was living peacefully in my village. ****Everything**** was going well except for one thing, but that is ****besides**** the point. 3 days ago ****Orochimaru**** came to my village and... oh well ****I**** have to explain this the long way but you have to promise to NEVER tell anyone wha****t ****I**** am telling you understand."**

**Yes**

**Ok****I**** am ... a chosen one from my village. ****One**** of us comes along ever 1000 years. ****We**** have this special powers that let us control the element of our world. ****Fire**** water**** earth**** plants/nature**** dark**** light**** sound**** and there are a more but ****besides**** the point. ****It**** comes with a price****" you said darkly. "****When**** late fall and winter ****approach**** our powers are drained for awhile. ****About**** 2 months until the ****New Year**** begins. ****Most**** of our power comes from our "bending" skills. ****Right**** now ****I**** am ****vulnerable**** because ****I**** have started to weaken****a****nd****Orochimaru**** came to my village and took over my body ****temporarily**** and he ****destroys**** everything..." you said so small and ****sadly****A**** tear came from your eye and ****Sasuke**** noticed **

**You****don't**** have to continue. ****I**** wound is fresh and it needs time to heal ****it****." he said caringly**

**No****I**** started and now ****I**** have to finish. ****He**** took over me and killed everyone and everything and ****I**** watch though my eyes seeing all me family, friends, and kingdom die before my eyes. ****I**** got him out of my body and ran for 3****days straight to this village hopping to find someone ****I**** have been looking for for awhile now." **

**What**** did you ****mean**** by kingdom and who are you looking for?" **

**I****don't**** know if ****I**** should just go there yet...' **

**I**** really ****don't**** want to have to explain the story of the person at this moment but ****I**** will tell you that other thing you wanted to know." **

**I**** respect that" he said **

**I**** am the princess of The Village Hidden within All Elements..."**

**YOUR**** POV.**

**You**** watched as ****Sasuke**** sat there thinking intently. **

**I**** hope he ****doesn't**** hate me. ****He**** is really nice and it was kind of him to check on me and all. ****He**** is like ****Naruto**** but he has trouble showing his emotions to others.' another tear slid down your cheek and then you did a summoning jutsu. ****You****summoned**** a ****beautiful**** flute that looked like this.****But**** it has a pretty vine pattern in it like this. ****Sasuke**** turned and saw you and you started to play this song but without the words**** (the video****Won't**** come up. Sorry)**

**Sasuke**** listened intently while you played.**

**SASUKE POV.**

**You were thinking very hard **

**What**** does all of this ****mean?****What**** is going ****on?****There**** is so much missing and ****then she has told me so much**

**Then****I**** notice she summ****oned something and it was a gorgeous****hand-carved**** flute and she started playing a beautiful song. ****I**** listened and ****was**** like ****I**** was in a dream. ****It**** was so peaceful and calming.**** She**** continued to play for around five minutes. ****When**** she finished she went straight into another song that sounded like this (flute part only****this video won't come up either. Sorry, again)**

**It was ****so sad and filled with sorrow. I****t made me ****remember**** of all the times ****I**** was alone in this world and how much ****I**** was filled with hate and regret. ****It**** showed what ****I**** had been missing out on for a very long time. ****Happiness**** and joy...love. So many emotions were playing though me. ****Then**** the next thing ****I**** knew was that she had transformed the flute into a keyboard and started playing the song on the key board. **

**She**** continued on and all my ****frustration**** was gone along with my furry. ****I**** forgot all about me goal in life for avenging my clan and killing him. ****All****I**** wanted now was to be with her forever and always. ****To**** forget about everything bad and live a ****fulfilled**** life with happiness.****I**** listened and after awhile she finished and the keyboard ****disappeared. ****She**** sat there looking at the sky now. ****I**** looked up and saw the moon over head and all the stars shining down upon us. ****I**** looked back at her the ****stars**** shining perfectly across her face. ****Her**** eyes glimmered and shine with great intensity. ****She**** looked over at me with an ****innocent**** look on her ****face. ****I**** felt my face heat up and ****I**** think ****I**** was blushing. ****She**** smiled a small smile and started speaking in almost a whisper. **

**I**** miss him so...he is the other half of me...****I**** cant live without him for much longer...and if ****I**** cant find him we will both die." there was a long pause then she continued **

**We**** used to be the greatest of friends...then they told us the deal...we were ****engaged**** since the day we were both born. ****After**** that it terrified us both. we rather of not been together like that but just friends but they said it was to be forever in the stars of the future...we ****didn't**** understand back then but we each had a piece of each****other within us both, a part of each****others hearts, and with us being apart for so long we could die because the other half of our hearts will stop if it doesn****'****t hear the other half... there is little time left to find him ...or we will both die..." she said still staring at the sky. ****I**** ran this information though my head and then composed myself to ask her a question. **

**Do**** you have any idea who he is or where he is?" ****I in****quired **

**Somewhat****I****remember**** his voice faintly and he lived in this village for his whole life." **

**What**** is his ****name?**

**We****don't**** know each****others names...we were told to call each****other by our types of the day him afternoon and ****I**** midnight." she said showing you a necklace with a moon on it.**

**I**** see. ****How**** old is he." **

**My**** age but a few months older. the weird thing is there are two people ****I**** met here so far that have similar attitudes to him and either one could be him but the thing is that ****I****don't**** know which and they both are so different looking...if only ****I**** knew what he looked like..." **

**Who**** are the two that you think they are?" you asked curious now **

**Well****Naruto**** for one but there is something there that ****doesn't**** seem right about him. ****Naruto**** has a ****demon**** and he ****didn't****Then**** there is ..." **

**What****I****won't**** laugh." **

**You****..." now this really caught you off guard.**

**Me****" asked ****Sasuke**** with a surprised face and his voice shaking.**

**Yes****..." you said trying to sound as small as you could. **

**What**** about ****me**** is it that makes you think that it is me..." **

**You**** sound so much like him...and you have the same caring personality as him too. ****You**** care about the ones that matter to you. ****And**** you are also the right age and from the same village. ****if**** you are him you should have a ****sun necklace**** that will match my moon necklace..." you said**

**SASUKE POV**

**A**** sun necklace...wait is that that necklace my mother gave me and the one ****I**** heard someone talk to me though... ****I****don't**** know. ****I**** could show her...she seems to know more about this than me.' **

**I****don't**** really know about anything you are talking about but my mother did give me a necklace when ****I**** was young and ****I**** used to talk to this voice all the time until ****I**** lost it... and now ****I**** cant find it." said ****Sasuke**

**So**** it is you..." you said in a whisper. **

**When**** was the last time you saw it?" you questioned him **

**A**** long time ago...****I**** got so mad that night ****I**** ripped it off my neck and threw it****on the ground and cried until ****I**** was asleep." **

**"SASUKE I NEED TO KNOW WHERE THAT NECKLACE IS****! NOW****!" you shouted furious. **

**I****don't**** know where it is" he said back ****defensively**

**No****no No**** NO!!! ****Do**** you re****aliz****e if that necklace falls into the wrong hands that ****I**** could be killed!" **

**I****don't**** know anything about what you are ****talking about!" he shouted back**

**"OK... ok lets just calm down. ****Do**** you know anyone that might have it...**

**The**** only other person there was ...ITACHI!" **

**"ARE YOU SERIOUS**** HE COULD KILL ME IF HE FIGURES OUT HOW THE NECKLACE WORKS! OR WORSE HE COULD TAKE ABOUT THE PART OF YOU IN IT AND PUT IN A PART OF HIM SO THAT I ****HAVE TO BE HIS NO MATTER WHAT!"**

**"WHAT!?" shouted an ****enraged****Sasuke**

**We**** have to find it soon ****who**** knows how much he has learned about it so far and how close he could be to figuring it out..." **

**"I**** will help you the whole way though. ****This**** is partly my fault." **

**We**** should get home and talk to the ****Hokage**** about it tomorrow." **

**Ok**

**Oh**** and one more thing ****Sasuke**

**Ya****" but you cut him off and kissed him softly on the lips then said **

**Bye****" and ****disappeared**** in a poof of smoke. '****Wow**** that was ...wow' and he left to go home. **

**YOUR**** POV**

**When**** you got to the ****Hyuga**** compound it was midnight and you ****didn't**** know where to go. ****Luckily****Neji**** was heading your way.**

**There**** you are" he exclaimed **

**Where**** have you been you had ****me**** worried" **

**Sorry****Neji****I**** was...thinking at my special spot" **

**Ok**** but please ****don't**** do that again this late" **

**Yes****Neji****-kun" ****Neji**** turned a light pink under the full moons light **

**Your**** room is this way" he said leading you to a room in one of the many mansions. ****After**** walking for a few minutes he stopped and opened a door**

**Here**** you go" **

**Thanks****" you said and smiled and walked in. you quickly change into you pajamas ****they were a light sky blue**** and you hopped into bed and fell asleep instantly into a horrible night mare**

**KELIE POV**

**you**** woke up sweating like mad and terrified. ****the**** nightmare played over and over in your head again. **

**dream**

**These**** red eyes were coming at you. ****a**** dark man ****loomed**** over you and there was blood everywhere. ****He****knelt****down**** beside you and said**

**I**** wont let you die if you come with me." he sounded so much like your new friend/boyfriend ****Sasuke****...then it hit you that it was ...(who do you think it is DURTIDUR)**

**ITACHI!**

**You**** looked around and found no one else but there ****were**** 2 bodies that looked about your size. ****You**** crawled past ****Itachi**** and l****ooked at the motionless body of****...NARUTO AND SASUKE! ****You**** s****tarted to break down in tears and started to bawl**** then you heard them start talking.**

**Kelie**** why?****Why****d****id**** you do this" said ****Naruto**

**What**** do you mean ****I****didn't**** do ****this?**

**You**** killed us ****Kelie****Naruto**** and ****I****" said ****Sasuke**** softly. **

**N****...n...no ****I****d****idn't**** ...do ****i****t****." you stuttered. ****Then**** they both closed your eyes and you cried even more.****Itachi**** came up behind you and asked **

**So**** will you join me" you ****didn't**** know what to say. ****The**** best people in your life were dead was there anything else to live for...there was 2 things. ****You**** could become ****Hokage**** for ****Naruto**** and ...kill ****Itach****i**** for ****Sasuke**** so your answer was**

**"NEVER" you said with so much venom in your voice.**

**Fine**** but ****I**** will come again and ask before ****I**** kill you." **

**Then**** kill me now because ****I**** will never join!" **

**Fine****" the last thing you saw was that his sword was coming towards you to kill you.' but then you woke up. **

**You**** got up and went to the mirror and looked at ****yourself**** and found that you were ok. ****You**** hopped into the shower and ****quickly**** took a shower. ****You**** got out brushed and blow dried you hair and then got dressed****the jacket is red and the pants are black**

**The**** whole time you were thinking about what happened last night. ****Then**** there was a tapping coming from your window and you went and you saw an anbu ninja**

**Report**** to the ****Hokage****" sai****d the ninja and you just nodded**** then you grabbed your gear including your sword. ****Then**** you jumped ou****t your window and you landed on****... (I**** will let you guess) **

**Well**** whatever you guessed AND YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO CHANGE YOUR ANSWER! (****If**** you did you are a little cheater****ok well it was ****Sasuke****Neji**** AN****D ****Naruto**** who were all fighting.**

**"WHAT THE HELL" screeched ****Naruto**

**"Kelie are you ok" asked ****Neji**

**You**** were on top of ****Naruto**** on the ground and ****Neji**** and ****Sasuke**** were standing there looking at you funny. **

**Ya****I'm**** fine thanks for asking sorry ****Naruto**** did ****I ****hurt**** you?" you asked. ****At**** the second ****Naruto**** got up holding you bridal style. **

**But**** of course ****I**** am fine****. Y****ou are so light." you giggled at his cute smile while the other 2 were sending death glares. **

**Where a****re**** you heading ****Kelie****?" inquired ****Naruto**

**To**** the ****Hokage's**** you want to ****come**** guys?" **

**Sure****" they all said perk****ing up. **

**"ONWARD" cried ****Naruto**** racing off with you in his arms. ****The**** other two were shocked at ****Naruto****'****s**** actions but quickly ran after him to make ****sure**** he ****didn't**** try anything funny. ****You**** made it to the ****Hokage's**** and said **

**Thanks****Naruto****I ****can walk from here" **

**Ok****" he said sounding a little depressed. ****You**** smiled at him then walked in as ****Naruto**** stood out there and ****Sasuke**** and ****Neji**** just showed up. ****You**** went up and got to see the ****Hokage**** immediately**

**"Ah. M****s.**** L****eigh ( ****I**** am changing the way you spell her last name to this way because this is a really cool way of spelling lee or lea or as above ****Leigh****I**** have your headband and your new team you will be joining." he handed you your headband **

**You**** will be joining team 10 with Asuma as your ****sensei**** and I****no****Shikamaru**** and ****Choji**** as your ****teammates****I**** believe that you have already met them." **

**Yes****I**** have sir" **

**But**** that is only for this week because your other team is on a mission right now. ****They**** are 3 other chunins and that is the group you will be in later next ****week. ****Their**** names are Hananaru, ****Ranokeku****Sai (I KNOW IT IS FROM SHPPUU****DEN BUT THIS IS ANOTHER SAI!!!)****But**** his hair is a ****Naruto**** red**** and eyes are an emerald green) and this is your ****sensei****Cho (means butterfly)**

**"you**** will meet Asuma****'****s team tomorrow.." but he was ****interrupted**** by ****Asuma's**** team walking in with their ****sensei**

**"AH asuma here is your ****pupil**** for the rest of the week." **

**"Yes sir****oh! ****It's****Kelie**** nice to see you again." **

**Like**** wise" you replied. ****You**** walked over to ****Shikamaru**** who was arguing with I****no calling her a troublesome woman every 5 seconds. **

**"OH and ****Kelie****I**** have a new apartment for you too. ****Here**** are the keys. ****Ask****Shikamaru**** to show you where it is because it is near his house." he said throwing you the keys. ****You**** caught them and finished walking to where ****Shikamaru**** was standing. **

**Hey**** S****hika****maru****" you said. **

**Hey****Kelie****So**** w****here'****s this ****address**** that you are staying at." you showed him the paper and he looked at it.**

**Oh**** that place is about 4 doors down from me so you will be close to my house." **

**Cool****So**** what are you guys doing ****here?**

**Turning**** in our missions forms for the day" **

**Oh**** ok so do you what to get something to eat" you asked with a small smile. ****Shikamaru**** blushed a little and then said**

**Sure**** what would you ****like?**

**I****don't**** know ...hmmm how about sushi." **

**Sounds**** good. ****Let's**** get your things to your house first." **

**Ok**

**WITH THE GUYS OUTSIDE**

**"Naruto what did you do that for" asked an annoyed ****Neji**** and ****Sasuke**** when they finally got there. **

**Because****I**** felt like it. ****You**** are just jealous that she likes me best!" said ****Naruto**** with a smug smile. **

**No**** way****A**** girl like ****that**** would fall for a baka like you?****" said ****Neji**

**What**** if she does? ****Does**** that ****mean**** you are calling the girl you like a baka too?" argued ****Naruto**

**He**** got you there ****Neji****" said ****Sasuke**** with****a sigh.**

**Whatever**** just ****don't**** do it again ****Naruto****" answered an ****enraged****Neji****You**** all stood there quietly for the rest of the time. ****Finally****Kelie**** came out with ****Shikamaru**** laughing???? **

**That's**** a good one ****Shikamaru****" you giggled. **

**Ya**** no one else gets it. ****Oh**** hey guys what are you all still doing here?" **

**We**** were waiting for ****Kelie**

**"oh." sighed ****Shikamaru**

**Then****I**** guess another time ****Kelie**

**"WAIT!" you cried **

**I**** still want to go****and you still ****have**** to show me my house" you said with a sly smile. **

**Wait. ****I**** though you were staying at the ****Hyuga**** compound" **

**He**** found me an apartment in the village so ****I****wouldn't**** be a burden to you" **

**Oh**** ok" said a depressed ****Neji**

**Awe ****don't**** be like that. ****We**** will hang out sometime...****umm**** how about after training tomorrow." you asked **

**Sounds**** great" replied ****Neji**

**Ok**** well ****I**** will see you guys later ****Shikamaru**** is showing me my house then we are gonna get something to eat. ****So**** bye" y****ou ****cheered**** and smiled and left.**

**That**** was ****weird****" sad ****Shikamaru**

**I**** guess so. ****They**** always like hanging out with me and ****I**** have only been here one day too." ****Shikamaru**** chuckled. **

**You**** have no idea" he whispered so that you ****couldn't**** hear him. **

**You**** finally made it to you apartment which was actually like a mini house.****Except**** it ****doesn't**** have the chairs on the porch or all the foliage that is there or the stuff hanging. ****Pretty**** much just the house and the house ****i**** whatever color you want it to be and there are beautiful flowers all around it. **

**"oh my this is so cute." you squealed running up the steps jamming the key in the hole and you walked into a living room that was totally tricked out with a huge ****TV****movie**** theater chairs**** and ddr (dance dance revolution) and other ****video games and really cool lighting and all was to pretty and colorful and really up to date. ****Then**** you ran to the kitchen and it was really nice with granite counter tops, stainless steal ****appliances****The**** fridge was loaded**

**Haha****timon**** and pu****m****ba **

**Nobody**** move" said ti****mon holding up pu****m****ba****'****s tail **

**This**** thing's**** loaded. I let you have!" ****hyenas****squeal**** and run away! Sorry)**

**The****n**** you saw a really cute dining room set in to the next room. ****It**** had some pretty flowers on it. ****Then**** you ran into your new bedroom which was totally wicked looking!****can**** be whatever you want because ****i**** know that every girl has their own dream bedroom in there mind) and there was a note on the bed. ****You**** op****ened it and it read**

**Dear Kelie,**

**This was your mother's sister****'****s old house that we have kept vacant for about a year now after her death. Please enjoy and have fun.**

**The Hokage**

**You set the note down thinking 'she is dead and my uncle too. Now there is no one left. I am all alone. No family... at least ****I**** have my friends' a tear slid down your cheek and Shikamaru walked in**

**"Wow nice house and I really..." but he stopped once he saw you crying. He picked up the note and read it. You didn't care. Then he set it down and did something that you didn't think he would ever do. He hugged you tightly into his chest. **

**"Its ok you still have you****r**** friends and we will support you the whole way. Its ok we will help you out and you have nothing to worry about because we will protect you." **

**"Thank****you" you muttered into his chest. **

**I**** will come by your house in an hour and we will get sushi ok" you said **

**"Sure" he said back. **

**You**** arrived 4 doors down from yours and knocked on the door. A pretty woman with a polite smile asked**

**Hi**** may ****I****help**** you?" **

**Ya****I**** am here for ****Shikamaru**

**"OH!" she said with some surprise **

**I**** will get him. ****What**** is your ****name?**

**Kelie****" she nodded and went to another room and yelled **

**"SHIKAMARU****!! KELIE'****S HERE TO SEE YOU!" **

**Ya**** ya" you heard him respond. ****You**** heard them saying something but you ****couldn't**** make it out. ****Then****Shikamaru**** was at the door. **

**Ready**** to go ****Kelie**

**Yep****" then he brushed passed you and started walking **

**Are**** you coming or not" he said with a small grin.**

**Coming****" you called and you walked to the sushi place ****quietly**

**FF to SUSHI REST****A****URANT**

**You guys were seated and having small ****talk**** about ninja things and ****Justus**** and blah blah blah...when shikamaru****'****s eyes went wide for a second. **

**"Excuse me****I**** will be right back****you nodded and thought.**

**Ok**** wonder where he is off to'**

**SHIKAMARU'S POV**

**You ****angrily**** stomped your way over to the ****Naruto,****Neji**** and ****Sasuke**** in ****disguise**** that sat across the room from you. **

**What****" questioned ****Shikamaru**

**Are**** you doing ****here?****Can****'****t**** you see that we are trying to eat ****and ****why ****you guys are spying on us?" **

**We**** came to make ****sure**** you ****didn't**** try anything funny" responded ****Naruto**

**I****wasn't**** g****oing to do, ****even**** if ****I**** tried****Kelie**** would never like you ****guys**** for ruining her dinner." they all grumbled knowing that they ****were**** defeated. ****You**** made you****r**** way back to where ****Kelie**** was sitting and sat down. **

**Kelie's POV**

**S****hikamaru**** just returned and he was smiling a bit. ****Then**** the waitress brought your food and you guys started to eat. ****When**** you both finished it was still ****kind of**** early so ****Shikamaru**** asked **

**You**** want to go for a walk and get ice****cream" **

**Sounds**** great to me!" you replied. **

**Shikamaru**** left the money on the table and you counted ****quickly**** and he put enough for you****r**** meal too **

**You****didn't**** have to do that" you said **

**No****it's**** what ****I**** wanted to do. ****My**** treat" ****he**** said slyly. **

**you guys walked to the park talking about what you though of the village so far and then there was an ice****cream stand and as ****Shikamaru**** promised you guys stopped and got the ice****cream. He got a strawberry chocolate tw****ist and you looked at him funny**

**What****I**** like it combined like that" **

**That's**** funny because ****I**** like it like that too" you cheered with a small smile. ****Shikamaru**** smiled back. ****You**** got your ice****cream and you guys started to walk and eat and ****occasionally**** say something. ****You**** guys stopped at the swings.****You**** finished your ice****cream) and you ran over and hopped on one and ****Shikamaru**** came over and sigh**

**You**** may not be as troublesome as other women but you are still troublesome." **

**Ya**** but you are the one who agreed to get sushi and ice****cream" **

**Ya**** and oddly ****I****don't**** regret it" he started pushing you and you were flying though the air. ****He****was****standing**** on the back now and you were laughing because it was so much fun.****You**** guys got off and started to walk for the house because it was pretty dark now. ****When**** you got home you said **

**"Thank**** you very much ****Shika****maru****I**** had ****a lot**** of fun" **

**Me**** too" **

**You**** quickly kissed him on the cheek and said bye on****e**** more time and then went inside and up to bed and went to sleep. **

**SHIKAMARU POV**

**You**** said me too to ****Kelie**** because you really did enjoy the time with her and out of no where she kisses you on the cheek and says bye then goes in. **

**Man**** that felt to sweet and kind and her lips are so warm and soft' you headed back to your house and walked in **

**Shikamaru**** why are you all red?" asked him mom **

**I**** uh think ****I**** have a slight fever" you claimed and ran up stairs. ****You**** went to bed thinking about ****Kelie**** and how she was just so perfect and so different, in a good way, than other girls. **

**Kelie's POV**

**You woke up the next morning. Looking at the c****lock you read that it was 6:00.**

**Well****I**** have training in 2 hours.' you got up and made your way to the bathroom. ****you**** looked into the mirror and gasped. **

**"OMG" you screamed **

**"MY HAIR IS RED!!!" you jumped into the shower****and washed your hair but it ****didn't**** come out. ****You**** got out and got dressed. ****You**** ran out the house and towards the ****Hokage's. O****nce you got there**** it was 7:00 and you had an hour before training.****You**** barded though the front door past the guards with them yelling at you but you ****didn't**** care. ****You**** ran into the ****Hokage's**** office and screamed **

**"WHAT IS GOING ON!" the ****Hokage**** shot up from her deep slumber. **

**What****what****what**** happened" answered your scream looking around frantically.**

**"HOKAGE I WOKE UP AND MY HAIR WAS RED AND I TOOK A SHOWER AND IT DIDNT COME OUT!" **

**Huh****I**** guess ****I**** have to tell you now" said the ****Hokage**

**What****" you asked **

**There**** something ****I****don't**** know." **

**Yes****a lot**** actually. ****Sit**** down it will take a while" you sat in the chair obediently**

**"ok." she sighed **

**You**** know that you have control over all ****elements**** already.****Well**** under tremendous amounts of ****pressure**** and anger or any****other emotion things can happen. ****There**** has only been 1 other person****like you in this world before and ****I**** have heard about in my reading. ****She**** used to live ****in your village 1000 years ago and**** she moved here too**** and**** she trained and her diary said that when she went under serious emotion that the hair and eye color of her would change. whatever it became gives you more power to that element of the same color so right now you have more power in ****controlling**** fire." you nodded and then she continued.**

**This**** started happening to her when she turned 13 years old and ****I****assume**** it is starting to you because you turn 13 in 10 days. ****This**** is a very special power and it says that it becomes very ****frequent**** as you get old and it responds to your smallest emotion. ****Like**** if you are sad for only a minute your hair and eyes can turn blue.****Or**** if someone makes you mad it will turn red and they ****apologies**** right after**** it turns back to its ****natural**** color." **

**Wow****I**** never heard about that' you though in your head. **

**"well you have training and need to get going so here is the diary and ****I**** want you to read it and when you are done please return it." **

**Yes**** T****sunade-sama (if ****I**** used the old man before please excuse me but ****I**** wanted to us****e T****sunade instead ****I**** just forgot ****back**** to the story)**

**You**** rushed to training and saw ****Shikamaru****, I****no, and ****Choji**** there. **

**Hey**** guys" you called **

**"OMG WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR" cried ino **

**"I LOVED YOU AS A BLONDE WHY DID YOU DYE IT!" **

**I****didn't**** dye it is par****t of my kekki ****genki that my hair and eyes change color ****according**** to my ****feelings"**

**Oh****" said ino sounding as stupid as ever.**

**"so ****I**** forgot to tell you yesterday ****I**** am having a slumber party tonight while my parents are on there mission and all genin are invited and you!" she said with a cheering mood **

**Ok****I**** will come" **

**Troublesome**** women"****mutter ****Shikamaru**

**Oh**** be quite you are coming too ****whether**** you like it or not" **

**Ya**** ya" **

**Then**** asuma appear and you guys got right to training. ****You**** practice some ****chakra**** control stuff and did a little taijutsu and then said that you can go. ****You**** went back to your house grabbed you pajamas, toothbrush and paste, hair brush, clean cloths, pillow, and whatever else you wanted. ****And**** headed for ****ino's ****house which she told you right before you left to get your stuff. **

**Once**** you got there you rang the door bell and ino answered it a second later with a gigantic grin on her face. **

**Come**** on in we are just getting started!" she exclaimed. ****You**** walked in to see team 10, 7, and 2 other teams you ****hadn't**** met. ****In**** a second a boy with a small dog had his arm around you waste and said **

**Hey**** baby, where did you come ****from?**

**"HANDS OFF KIBA YOU ARE SCARING HER!" SCREAMED NARUTO **

**Its**** ok ****Naruto****" you shifted out of his grip and held out your hand **

**My**** names ****Kelie****I**** came here about 3 days ago and ****I**** guess ****I****haven't**** met you before" he took your hand and ****greeted**** you as well **

**Hi****" he started **

**I**** am kiba and it is a great pleasure to meet you" then the rest of the people came up to you and said there names. **

**I a****..m****H****in****ata****." stuttered a shy blue haired girl **

**I'm**** shino" said a boy with black glasses **

**I**** am ****Temari**** and ****these**** are my brother ****Kankuro****" she said pointing to a kitty man **

**And****Gaara****" she said pointing at a red head. **

**Gaara**** hn. ****He has the S****hi****kamaru**** in him ****I**** can ****se****nse**** it' you thought. **

**It's**** a pleasure to meet you all" you said with a polite smile. ****Then**** lee ran up to you and tackled you into a huge big hug. **

**"KELIE I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" he screeched. ****He**** let you go and you guys all sat down and then you asked **

**So**** what are we going to do first?" **

**"HOW ABOUT OUR OWN VERSION OF AMERICAN IDLE!" said an excited sakura. **

**Sure**** sounds fun" you said. ****This**** is the order of the people**

**Ino, ****sakura, ****H****inata, ****Temari, ****Naruto, ****K****iba, ****Neji, ****L****ee, ****Kankuro, ****Gaara, ****Sasuke, ****and then you **

**So**** ino was up first and sung this song: ****HSM2:****Where Sharpan****e was singing by the pool. ****She**** totally bombed the song and was off key the whole time! **

**Then**** sakura sang this song: ****it's like ****I'm**** an ugly girl but it's ****I'm**** a Barbie girl ****and it was ****flippen**** hilarious!!!! **

**Then****Hinata****: Hilary duff: to the beat of my heart.****She**** did pretty ****good**

**Now****Temari****: Miss Independent and she ****was**** pretty good too. **

**Now****Naruto: American Idiot**

**Then Kiba****: Who Let ****The**** Dogs Out (****funny****t****he**** best so far) **

**Now**** for ****Neji: ****scars (****don't know who that's from.****if u no tell me)****"WO HO NEJI THAT WAS AWESOME!" you screamed because he totally ****nailed it! ****He**** blushed like mad **

**Then**** L****ee jump****ed onto the stage with so much e****nthusiasm**** he hit his head and fainted so you had to remove him from the stage **

**So**** it was K****a****n****kuro****'****s ****turn:**** give it to me baby by the offspring****'that was really disturbing' ****you**** thought. **

**Now**** it was ****Gaara****'****s**** turn a****nd he made his way to the stage: ****pain by three days grace**

**That**** came from the heart. ****I**** will have to talk to him later' then ****Sasuke**** was shoved onto the stage by ****Naruto: hell song by sum 41****"GREAT JOB SASUK****E!" screamed sakura and ino. ****You**** gave him ****thumbs**** up and said "good job" pass****ing him going up to the stage. **

**And**** you began to sing this:****my heart will go on by ****Celine ****Dion**

**(cries sniff ****I**** love that song) **

**SASUKE POV**

**She**** began to sing the words to the song she played on the flute the other night. ****It**** was a really sad love song ****and she did such a good job. ****You**** struck a ****nerve...a good one deep in your**** heart. ****You**** really felt something that you have never felt before. **

**I**** am in ...love' you said to yourself. ****You**** listen with much pleasure as everyone else. ****You**** closed your eyes and listened to her beautiful voice. ****Then**** she ended and everyone was ****whooping**** and ****hollering**** so mu****ch and screaming encore and Saku****ra****'****s and I****no****'****s mouths were on the floor with how good she was. **

**KELIE DEFINITLEY WINS" shouted ****Naruto****You**** smirked **

**She**** has all the guys after her.' **

**Then**** you guys listen to a bunch of random songs and occasionally someone would sing (mostly you because they begged you) and some people danced and talked then ino came up with an idea **

**Hey**** how about we play truth or dare?" mostly everyone shouted **

**"Ok!" so you all sat in a circle and you sat next to ****Sasuke**** and ****Neji**

**Ok**** since ****Kelie**** won the singing contest she will go**** first" said ino a bit ****spiteful**

**Um**** ok ****Naruto**** truth or dare." **

**"DARE!" **

**"Ok**** then ****I****dare**** you to****…" She was cut off**

**"****Go**** on the ****roo****f ****and scream ****Sasuke**** is my gay lover" butted in kiba **

**Yeah****" you said **

**"WHAT THAT WAS NEVER PROV****ENED****" i****t**** got really quite **

**Uh****I**** never said that and fine" said ****Naruto****He**** went outside and a second later from the roof you heard ****Naruto**** scream **

**"SASUKE IS MY GAY LOVER!****" and then he came back in and K****iba****Kankuro****, and almost**** all the girls were on their backs l****t****ao****l****a****ughing their**** asses off. **

**It****wasn't**** that funny" muttered ****Naruto**

**Ok****Sasuke**** truth or dare" threatened ****Naruto**

**I****'****m no wimp so dare" said ****Sasuke**** with a smirk. **

**Heh**** good because ****I**** have the perfect dare for you."**** He**** said ****menacingly**** rubbin****g****his hands together. **

**"I DARE YOU TO ADM****IT THAT YOU LIKE KELIE!" exclaimed ****Naruto**** pointing a finger at ****Sasuke**

**What****?" he****made his ****face ****look ****like**** it said****'****you have to be kidding me****'**

**You**** heard me" **

**Fine**** but****you guys all like her to****o****." you sat ther****e watching them fight about it.**

**So**** what we may like her but you do too. ****The**** great ****Uchiha**** has fallen in love!" screeched kiba with a dog whoop. **

**Uh**** excuse me but you all like**** like me?" you asked ****innocently**

**Well**** ya. ****You**** are pretty, strong, brave, ****confident****, caring, kind, sweet, ****fun**** and much**** much more ****Kelie****" replied ****Naruto**** with a blush. **

**Um**** ok? ****But****I**** am really nothing special in my eyes" you inquired. ****All**** the ****guys'**** mouths dropped when you said that. **

**Ok****let's**** continue ****Sasuke****-kun ****it's**** your turn" said ino getting pissed. **

**Fine**** sakura truth or dare" sighed a bored ****Sasuke**

**I**** have to prove to ****Sasuke****I****'****m no wimp and look ****better**** than ****Kelie****' though****t**** sakura **

**"DARE!" she half screamed **

**I**** dare you to kiss ino on the lips." he said with a huge smirk. **

**"WHAT!" exploded ino and sakura **

**You**** said dare and ****I**** gave it to you" **

**Fine****" sakura went over to ino and kissed her on the lips and ****quickly**** pulled away wiping her mouth.**

**"EWWWWW!!!" ****the****y**** cried. ****Sasuke**** looked ****satis****fied**** with his work he had done.**

**"Hinata**** truth or dare" asked sakura "t****ru****th****" she stuttered **

**Is**** it true that you like ****Naruto?"**

**Umm****...y...****es****" she whispered so low that it was almost ****inaudible****Naru****to**** turned cherry pink and ****Hinata****rosy**** red. **

**Kelie**** tr****uth**** or...da..****re**

**Um****I**** guess ****I**** will go with a dare." **

**I**** dare you to kiss the guy that you like the most." **

**"HINATA**** YOU ARE AN EVIL GUINESS!" ****Naruto**** and K****iba ****babbled**

**Ok****" you said with a slight red on your cheeks. ****You**** looked around the circle and though **

**It**** is between ****Naruto**** and ****Sasuke**** mostly ...' **

**I**** have 2 favorites though." **

**Then**** kiss both" said ****Shikamaru**

**Um**** ok" you got over and made your way over to ****Naruto****You****knelt**** between him and kiba and quickly kissed ****Naruto**** on the lips. **

**Wow**** he has soft lips...wait what ****am ****I**** thinking****' he fainted with a blood red face. ****Then**** you swiftly made your way over to ****Sasuke**** and pecked him on the lips too and sat down. ****Sasuke**** was a ****pastel**** pink. ****Eve****ryone's eyes were wide and ****Hinata**** had fainted too. ****T****en****-****ten was laughing and sakura and ino stopped laughing when you kissed ****Sasuke**

**Ok**** this is aw****kward****" you said. **

**Ten-ten**** truth or dare."**

**Truth**

**Um**** is it true that you collect MY LITTLE PONY DOLLS!!!" (****I**** am evil) **

**"WHO TOLD YOU****I**** um mean yes." **

**ok****Sasuke**** truth or dare." **

**Dare**

**I**** dare you to sleep with ****Kelie**

**HOLY CRAP. WHAT THE HELL?!!****!" yelled ****Naruto**** waking up instantly. **

**Fine****" grumbled ****Sasuke****All**** the guys were shooting ****Sasuke**** death glares. **

**"OK THAT IS TO****O**** FAR**** WE ARE STOPPING THERE AND PLAYING SEVEN MINTUES IN HEAVEN****" and enraged ino and sakura yelled. **

**FF **

**You**** guys all got your numbers**

**Ok**** now f****ind your partner" squealed ino.**

**You**** waited and all the guys came up to you. ****and**** t****he****se are the parings:****ino-shino****, sakura-kiba, ****Hinata****-****Naruto****, ten****-****ten-****Neji****Temari****-****Shikamaru****you****-****Sasuke****and the other guys ****weren't**** lucky and ****don't**** get to pla****y so they have to deal with it. ****Ino**** and shin****o went in and came out with ****him ****caring her, then sakura and kiba. ****Sakura**** came out sc****reaming and kiba looked annoyed.****Then****Hinata**** and Naruto ****and the****y backed away blushing like mad.****Temari**** and Shikamaru, ****ten****-****t****en and ****Neji****You**** found them ****laying**** on the bed ****an****d they ****quickly**** got up and out then it was you and Sasuke. ****Naruto**** and kiba ****had to hold back ino and sakura. ****You**** got in there and sat there for a min****ute**** in quite then you felt heat on your face and you saw ****Sasuke**** leaning over you**** you whispered **

**Sasuke****..." but ****you ****were cut off when his lips crashed into yours. ****You****quickly**** melted into the kiss ****you guys kept kissing and you were both enjoying every minute of it too. ****The**** door was flung open by ****Naruto**** and sakura and the screamed when they saw ****you guys kissing. ****You**** guys got up ****quickly**** and sat yourselves down. ****Both**** with a light blush on your cheeks.**

**Who**** wants to watch a movie" suggested ****Neji**** red with anger **

**Ok****" everyone agreed you watched whatever movie you want ****I**** really ****don't**** care**** then it was time to go to bed.**

**"ALRIGHT SASUKE TIME FOR YOU DARE!" **

**Ya**** ya ****Naruto**** chill out" answered an****d bit annoyed Naruto**

**You**** and ****Sasuke**** slept on the couch together y****ou in his grip around your waist. ****You**** felt safe for the first time in a long time. ****You**** were in a total bliss. ****He**** kissed your ****forehead**** and said **

**Goodnight ****K****elie-chan" **

**Night ****Sasu****ke****-kun" you heard him make a slight ****hn**** and you could tell he was smirking too. **

**THE NEXT MORNING**

**You**** woke up feeling something really warm around your waist. ****You****also**** felt light breathing on your neck and a steady beating on your back too. ****You**** turned your head and saw ****Sasuke****laying**** next to you where he was last night when you went to sleep. ****He**** looked so ****vulnerable**** right then and there. ****You****didn't**** want to wake him so you stayed where you were and snuggled into him more to keep warm. ****his**** grip tightened and he made a slight '****hn'.**

**Your**** finally awake sleeping beauty" ****Sasuke**** mumbled. **

**How**** long have you been waiting for me to wake up?" you inquired **

**Not**** that long" **

**What**** time do you have ****training?**

**Not**** till later our ****sensei**** is coming back from a mission this morning" **

**Oh**** ok ****I**** have to see the ****Hokage**** at 10. ****What**** time is it now?" **

**Almost**** nine." **

**I**** have to get ****ready**** soon" he let you u****p and then asked **

**Hey**** you have the most beautiful red hair and some amazing ****dazzling**** eyes that are a mix of pink and purple.****Doesn't**** that ****mean**

**Uh**** ya ****I**** will just wake shika and leave now" **

**"S****hika****maru**** up ****us**** have to go" you nudged him **

**Oh**** hi lets go home" you nodded and headed for the door. ****You**** left with a small wave over your shoulder to ****Sasuke**** without even looking **

**You**** know**** we are wearing pajamas right" **

**Oh**** ya sorry ****I**** am just a little off today." **

**It**** ok" **

**FF **

**You**** got ready shower teeth hair etc****. and got dressed.****Then**** you went to the ****Hokage****'****s**** office.**

**FF (sorry ****I**** am a lazy ass today)**

**You**** walked in and were greeted by the ****Hokage**

**Well**** you decided to ****join**** us today ****Kelie. ****How**** are ****you?**

**I**** have been ****better**** and have been worse." you replied **

**Well**** as ****I**** promised these are your new ****teammates****." she gestured to a group of teens standing to the right of you. **

**Welcome**** to the ****team" greeted your new ****sensei**

**I**** am Cho but you can just call me ****sansei****Team**** introduce ****you****rselves**

**Hi****" said a blonde****brown haired girl**

**I**** am ****Hananaru**** but you can just call me H****ana." you nodded and the next one introduced them self. **

**The**** name****'****s ****Ranokeku****Just**** call me R****an" said a black****-****haired male. ****Then**** the last one another male said **

**Hi**** my name****'****s ****Sai****" and then he flashed a ****dazzling**** smile. **

**"Hello and thank you for taking me into your team. ****My**** name is ****Kelie****." you said and smiled. ****You**** caught the full attention of ****Sai**** and ran looked your way with a smirk. **

**Ok**** you guys lets get going we have our miss****ions to do today" announced ****Cho**

**They****aren't**** stupid d missions are they" asked ****Sai**

**Sorry**** guys, there'****s nothing really big going on but ****I**** am just ****sure**** that you will like the mission you have today." **

**What**** is it?" questioned hana **

**You**** guys get ****to decorate for the sakura festival**** that is next week." **

**"YAY!" screamed hana **

**And**** you girls will need kimonos and will be performing too in the singing contest because ****I**** am told that you guys are exceptional singers." **

**It**** would be our honor ****Hokage****." you said ****politely**

**Totally****Hey****Kelie,**** we can go**** shopping when we are done and have some girl bonding time too!" said an ****ecstatic**** hana.**

**Sure**** sounds great to me" you replied. **

**FF A WEEK LATER FINISHING THE FESTIVAL DECORATIONS**

**That**** took forever!" ****Sai**** said plumping down next to you on the ground. ****You**** guys had been decorating for the past week with other teams.**

**Thanks**** guys that took longer than ****I**** expected so ****I**** will treat you to some dinner" offered your ****sensei****Cho**

**Thanks**** that sounds great then we can go shopping. ****Right**** hana?" you said with a smirk **

**"OMG yes!" **

**Well**** what are we waiting for ****I**** am starved"****encouraged**** ran. **

**Race**** ya" said ****Sai**

**I**** could beat you both" you said getting cocky **

**You****'****r****e**** on kel" **

**I**** will be the ****referee****" said ****Cho**

**"3 ...2 ...1... GO!" you all took off in a blur and hana and ****Cho**** just ****teleported**** to the ****res****t****aurant****You**** had gotten really close to the guys today. ****They**** had the best ****opinions**** and ****attitudes**** and were tons of fun like a barrel of monkeys. (****I ****know**** that was stupid just keep reading) you were neck and neck in first with ran and ****Sai**** and then they started playing dirty. **

**Using**** jutsu and other tricks they had up their sleeves. ****When**** they ****re****a****lized**** that you were pulling ahead they ****targeted**** you. ****They**** used a few ****Justu****s**** but you easily ****dodged**** them all and weaved though all their traps you quickly spun around and ran backwards while performing one of you elemental bending powers using the nature to ****wrap**** vines around both of their legs. ****They**** fell and when there faces hit the ground you stopped and were laughing rolling around on the ground then you got up quickly and made a dash for the ****restaurant**** while the****y**** untangled themselves. ****You**** made it there first and hana gave you a high five! **

**Way**** to go girlfriend!" she said in a prissy voice. ****You**** laughed a little because she was the ****antonym**** of girly...like you. ****The**** boys finally made it and they started fuming about what you did. **

**"THAT WAS SOOOO NOT FUNNY!" shouted ****Sai**

**Oh**** deal with it you guys were after each****other and ****m****e****." you retorted. **

**She's**** right" said ran **

**Oh**** ugh. ****Fine**** you win. ****High**** five!" said ****Sai****You****we****n****t****to**** give him a high five but instead he picked you up and slung you over his shoulder. **

**Hey**** put me down!" you laughed. **

**Only**** if you admit that****Sai**** is the king of ****taijutsu**** and will kick your ass ****any day**** if you ****didn't**** have special powers like that!" he taunted **

**"NEVER!" you screamed while laughing. **

**Then**** you are going in the water" he shifted you so you could see the brook out back of the ****restaurant**

**Go**** right ahead ****I**** love the water." **

**Ok**** then" he went over and dunked you in the water but once you hit the water**** you turned into a log **

**What**** the... HOLY SHIT!" you had snuck up behind him and pushed him into the water. ****He****quickly**** surfaced **

**Ah**** tu****shay" he said as he got out. **

**Here****I**** can dry you off" you snapped you****r**** fingers and a flame came out and then engulfed your hand. ****The****Hokage**** had explained to them about your abilities. **

**Thanks****" he said once you ****finished**** drying him off. **

**You**** got owned by a girl ****Sai****Even****I**** saw that coming." complemented ran. **

**Ya****ya**** but she is a really tricky and sly one we got here." **

**Hey****Kelie****wasn't**** your hair this morning red and your eyes a pinky purple?" inquired a confused ran. **

**Ya**** your point is?" **

**Well**** now your hair is green and your eyes are a blue color." **

**"THEY ARE!" you ran to the closest store and looked at yourself in the window and of co****u****rse he was right your hair was ****in fact**** green and your eyes were blue.**

**Son**** of a gun they are' you thought. **

**Huh**** it is going to be so hard to get something that will match with your changing hair and eye color ****Kelie****" complained hana shaking her head. **

**Oh**** well lets go in there" you offered pointing to a kimono shop. **

**"OK!" she perked up. **

**FF **

**after you looked at all the kimonos**** hana ****got one that was yellow with flowers on it, ****Sai**** got a black tux with a red shirt that goes underneath and ran got a midnight ****blue shirt under his black tux. ****then you had to make a choice so you ****modeled all the dresses and the****se are the choice you were left with.****What**** ever you want it to be****and this was the final one you came out in and the boys mouths dropped **

**IT IS PERFECT!" squealed hana **

**No**** it ****isn't****." hana shot a look at ****Sai**** but he ****didn't**** notice and he continued **

**She****looks****like**** a total ****goddess**** of hotness!" you**** blushed and then ran chimed in**

**I**** agree she looks very exceptional" **

**Thanks****" you squeaked. **

**Alright**** guys you have t****o go because now we have to find**** dresses for our ****performance**

**Ya****ya**** were going." the guys left and hana turned to you **

**Ok**** what song are you singing?" **

**Um****I**** think ****I**** will sing...you know ****I**** am going to keep it a secret."**

**Ok**** fine****" hana pouted. ****You**** found your out****fits for th****e songs you are going to sing. **

**Hana**** got this one.****(it was a dress that was like ****Saya's****when she was dancing with Sullivan, but with drapes and darker pink color****You**** got this one**** (a baby pink hat that says cutie with a dress that Saya's is wearing now but it's black with a baby pink collar and a baby pink skirt under it with a red belt)****"are y****ou serious. what are you singing**

**Not**** telling" you answered a pleading hana. **

**Fine.****See**** you tomorrow"**

**Ok**

**When**** you got home it was about 8pm and you got ready for bed and put ****your**** pajamas on**** (it's like Kagome's pajamas but white) ****Then the door bell rang. Y****ou rushed down stairs and**** opened the door. S****tanding ther****e****in the dark was ****ran**

**Oh**** hi ran did ****I**** forget something?" **

**No****I**** came to ask if y****ou would like to go to the festivals**** with me" **

**You're**** asking me to the ****festivals****?" you asked ****gesturing**** towards yourself. **

**Is**** there anyone else here named ****Kelie**** with such a beautiful face?" me mocked and questioned at the same time. **

**Um**** sss****urre." you stuttered. **

**Then****I**** will pick you up at 5 ok." **

**Ya**** five ****sounds**** great." **

**See**** you then." he turned to walk away but ****quickly**** turned around and kissed your cheek, then ****disappeared**

**Whoa**

**SASUKE POV**

**You**** were heading towards ****Kelie's**** house to say sorry for this morning you were just shocked but you did feel the same way. ****When**** you turned the corner you saw her talking to some guy. ****You**** hid quickly and watched and listened to them talk. ****He**** was asking her if she was the only ****Kelie**** h****ere with such a beautiful face and**** she looked like she felt like the stupidest thing in the world right there but she said ****sure**** stuttering**** and he said pick you up at 5 and sh****e said ok. ****Wait**** the sakura festival**** was tomorrow and that is when it starts! ****She**** is going with him! ****You**** watched carefully for him to leave but he turned around and KISSED HER ON THE CHEEK! **

**'WHAT!!! HOW DARE HE LAY A HAND ON HER! HE WILL PAY!' you thought outraged. ****Once**** he was gone you jumped down and rang ****Kelie's**** doorbell. ****She**** answered the door still seeming to be in confusion.**

**Um**** hi ****Kelie**

**Oh**** hi ****Sasuke****." there was a moment of silence. ****She**** was looking at you ****with...****Blue**** eyes and green hair????**

**When**** did that happen' you wondered **

**So**** since when did your hair change ****color?**

**'oh this afternoon when we ****finished**** with our mission**** ran noticed it well****Sai**** did too and so did hana but ****I****didn't**** so they told me." **

**Oh**** are you doing anything tomorrow?" **

**Ya****sort of****I**** have to practice my song for the ****festival**** and then ****I**** am meeting up with someone." **

**Oh**** ok." **

**KELIE PO****V**

**You**** looked at ****Sasuke**

**Man****I**** think ****I**** just hurt his feelings really bad' **

**So**** um are you going with anyone." you asked trying to change his mood but that ****wasn't**** the best idea**

**No****I**** was hopping to see if you would go with me." **

**He**** sounds really depressed. ****It's**** all my fault.' **

**Well****I**** am ****sure****I**** will see you there and maybe we could hangout for awhile too. ****Would**** that be ****ok?**

**"sure." he said his mood lighting up a bit. **

**So****I**** will see you tomorrow then." asked ****Sasuke**

**Ya****" is all you managed to choke out because you were about to cry. ****He**** turned to leave but ****you****didn't**** want him to. ****You**** grabbed his arm and clung to him. ****You****didn't**** care if he though that you were so cyc****o****-****freak. ****He**** became very worried.**

**Kelie**** are you ok" he ****asks**** confused. **

**"No.****I**** feel as if ****I**** just ripped my heart." you ****sobbed**

**Its**** ok ****don't**** worry ****I**** am not mad or anything ****I**** am happy you are going and ****performing**

**Ya**** but you would rather me go with you."**

**Yell**** of****course****I**** would but any****guy would want you to go with them." he reminded you.**

**What**** do you ****mean****" you asked now confused more then ever. **

**You****haven't**** notice that all the guys have their eyes on you? ****That**** you are the center of attention? ****That**** you are the most radiant girl in this village and world.****You**** are like a price gem that has just been mined and is the most ****valuable**** thing in the world to anyone." **

**Are**** you serious..." tears ****stopping.**

**Yes**** ... every****guy wishes that you were in his arms. ****That**** they could call you theirs.****But****I**** ...nevermind." he backed away ****from**** you. **

**What ****Sasuke****" you asked talking a step toward h****im. ****He**** backed up ****again**

**No****I**** cant...not yet at least...****I**** am sorry ****Kelie****, but ****I**** do want you like all the other guys...its just ****I**** have other things that ****I**** have to do before ****I**** can know that you will be forever safe in my arms." **

**Sasuke****I**** will help you. ****Train**** you. ****Anything**** ...you ****mean**** the world to me." you whispered. **

**I**** know you would but ****Itachi****doesn't**** care he would just kill you and ****i**** would be forever in a life of pain and misery." **

**"no..." you walked up to him grabbed his face ****gently**** and pulled him into a kiss so passionate and showing all the emotions you had for him that have been locked up for awhile.**

**You**** pulled away and looked him straight in the eyes. **

**I**** am sorry ****Kelie****" he ****quickly**** pecked you on the lips and disappeared.**

**plz review. took me weeks to do it and I worked really hard and I hoped that you like it**


End file.
